Terra (Planet)
Description Terra is the second naturally developed realm in Sol’s system. It is known for its average temperatures and variable climate. Terra is the location where humans live, and is also parallel to earth. This planet really doesn’t need much explanation. Terra’s moon, Luna, is a strangely powerful one. It is massive compared to its terrestrial counterpart, and shaped like a planetoid, unlike Mar’s asteroid moons. Luna gives a strange sort of protection on terra against demons during the night, reflecting Sol’s light. This makes Terra one of the safest places for life to exist in Sol system. Races Human Humans are a comparatively average race. They don’t have many stellar qualities, however, they also don’t have any weaknesses.Strangely, they have become the most populous race on Terra for this reason, and are leading the expedition into the Outer Lands. Humans can deadlift 155 lb. They can go weeks without food, days without water, and regenerate small cuts. Their average IQ is 100. For humans, prayer often works to establish temporary communication with spirits, though they don't have much else in terms of connection to the celestials. Humans can learn to perform basic telekinesis, spells, and assemble a few machines, though for common folk, this is hard. Elf Elves are a race more specialized in arcane magic. They commonly use it to make special cities or cosmetics, but more importantly, they are very good at using arcane to automate certain processes, making them the manufacturers of terra. They have pointed ears, glowing eyes, long, flowing hair, and fair complexions. They also have no capacity for body hair and little muscle Elves average at 6'2'' and 140 lb, with a lifespan of 150 years. Elves can dead lift only 90 lb, weaker than humans. They have the same constitution feats as humans, with the exception of living longer. Elves are more form-fit for running and jumping due to their more slim bodies. Elves have an average IQ of 125 compared to humans, which is very high. Prayer doesn't work the way it does for humans with elves. Their materialistic lifestyle disconnects them too harshly. Their arcane feats though, are incredible. They have molded their own cities and the land itself to suit their aesthetic purposes. Elven cities are often considered jewels of Terra due to this. Dorrian The Dorrian are Multi armed Humanoids that at the smallest of their adult species, stand at 12 Feet, Most of the species are born with 4 arms and Incredibly strong, but Some have been known to be born with 6, or even 8, Some are born with horns and spikes on their shoulders, chin, and back, some rumored to grow a tail, and overall, their body's features can vary Immensely from person to Person. The Dorrian have a Stereotype of being Giant Dullards, only capable of feeling joy through battle, though this is sometimes true as with any stereotype, it does not have to be, while few, there are mages and scholars, and those that don't enjoy battle at all,but many are fighters for hire for most empires or towns of Terra, They are not technologically savvy, choosing Weapons they find or craft, and often Melee, and rarely of say a laser Rifles power, choosing to go with well crafted (Insert very strong metal) Arms and Armor Some are more dexterous than strong, choosing to go with martial arts as their main Advantage Their body’s do not seem to age past adulthood aside from wrinkles and hair, and none have been known to reach a natural end, many going out through battle or accidents from 12-30 Ft, 220-1000 lbs, Unknown many die at ~120 Drentha Drentha: Red Elves, Demon Knife Ears… Garbage, all these things are the name of the Drentha, a Rare south Terran Race, But a Present One At that. the race is seen as evil due to appearance and its Cruel Looking transformation. They are Red Skinned, Horned and Tailed Creatures with Sharp claw like nails if not trimmed, their teeth is similar to that of a Werewolf and can be extremely prone to anger. they have a Transformed state that ups their strength of Body and spirit, but Severely limits their mind, the state grows Bigger, it’s features are Exaggerated, Their tails growing thicker, Claws sharper, and Teeth longer, with the addition of Tusks This race Is treated as living garbage and Evil Creatures by most of Terra; but nonetheless are a member of it, even if they’re not wished to be. they often live in mountains training their soul, away from the Towns of Human and Elf, and allow any who wish themselves to join their ranks within. They act as a Monastery of warriors ready to fight a War they believe is coming Dwarves Dwarves are a construct-based species that live immortally, but cannot reproduce naturally. They are celestial constructs imbued with life to do their bidding. However, they rebelled a very long time ago, hitching a ride with the dragons to make a new home on Terra. They specialize in crafting, making large underground constructs, and extremely strong alcohols. They are short in stature, have massive beards, and stoney grey skin. They also have fire red eyes Dwarves stand at a mere 4’6’’ tall, but are hefty, with 344 lb. They are made of stone-like muscles and dense metals. They are very strong, and resistant to breaking. Due to their hefty nature, they aren’t as limber as humans or elves, and are very slow at climbing and dodging. Their intellect is great, as they have sharp minds for machinework and planning, allowing them to build undetected underground cities. They have had their aura abilities taken away from them as punishment for defying the celestial. They outright refuse to worship any, and thus refuse any spirituality at all. Their arcane abilities are great. In addition to latent fire magic, they are outstanding at creating magical machinery and gadgets. The Terran Empire The Terran Empire is a hybrid of Human and Elven governments: A parliamentry democracy under the rule of a Emperor. Monsters The Lycanthrope A result of an ancient curse (which is likely an elven prank that backfired tremendously), Lycanthropes are normal humans who have been turned bloodthirsty, lupine humanoids. The curse spreads by bites. Lycanthropes have an innate desire to reproduce rather than kill with humans. Lycanthropes live normal human lives during the day, but during the night, they become the beast. Lycanthropes typically have giving qualities such as being hairier than normal, eating raw meat, being more aggressive than usual, or larger than normal fangs. The only known ways of curing Lycanthropy is death via silver bullet, or arcane de-cursing, which is difficult, even for elves. Interestingly, Lycanthropes in their transformed state look nearly exactly like Wulvar. This has made scholars question why the correlation exists. It also causes fear when humans first meet a Wulvar. Werewolf Page The Dragon Dragons are a hybrid between supernatural forces and material bodies. They are large beings, with broodmothers having a wingspan of 30 meters long. They all have a special power associated with them whether it be fire breath, gusting winds, or raw celestial energy. They also have a large difference in their alignment. Really, a dragon’s traits depend on what breed it is. But all have the same things in common: Immortality, Magical Breath, Massive Size, and Seclusion. Dragon Page The Vampire The Vampire is a Carnivorous breed or Monster, Created out of any race and a Vampire Who spreads the illness to them, Vampires are in full control of their actions despite the Rumors, but can be Heavily swayed by Hunger and Temptation. Believed to have been created as a demonic exchange for power, their Bites, and Blood can spread this incurable disease to people, rapidly changing them over the course of 24 Hours. Vampire Page Locations Dragonmaw Dragonmaw is the largest human empire and the world leader for Terra. Dragonmaw’s empire spans across several continents on Terra, and has successfully achieved consistent peaceful talks with other human nations and the Elven empire of Therissia. They are also the most populous empire on Terra, holding dominion of 50% of all humans on Terra. Dragonmaw Page Fendreckland Fendreckland is the area between Andre'thalas and Dragonmaw. It is populated by deserts, mountains, jungles, and all sorts of danger. Many humans live in this area in fractured empires that both suffer at the hands of Dragonmaw and the werewolf-happy elves of Andre'thalas. This is where outlaws, adventurers, and vigilantes make their home, as well as other cultures of humans. Andre'thalas Andre’thalas is the second most notable area on Terra. While elves will always be not as populous as humans, they will always be a few more steps ahead in terms of arcane technology. This place is a haven for arcane practitioners, and is considered the goal of any arcanist to study at an elven academy. The area of Andre’thalas is so magically warped that it barely resembles natural nature, and instead is more of a garden. Not to mention, there is also the floating city of Therissia, which has been marveled as an accomplishment in both defense, superiority, and arcane prowess. Andre'thalas Page Morgethar Morgethar is the home of the Dorrians. It is populated by cold mountains, a northern tundra, and massive mesas in the middle. This area is relatively untouched by Elven and Human populations due to their fear of the Dorrians. Thus, they mostly live in these areas without much disturbance Lycan Isle Lycanthropes on Lycan Isle are werewolves who chose to live a life free of humans and elves. They will not bow the elven slavery nor be hunted by humans. They all live in mostly peace on this isle, hunting for game, howling, and all the sorts. Interestingly, it is also the site of a Wulvar base, which they use to keep up to date on Terra. The Arbortorium The Abortorium is a secluded area within the middle of the Fendreckland jungles which contains a base of Orchi from the planet Venus. Like the Wulvar of Lycan isle, they also use this area to keep up to date on Terra. Witnesses have described this area as being rather peaceful.